


Voltron: Ultra Moon

by AdvanceKalluraShipper



Category: Pokemon, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Ultra Moon, ultra moon au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdvanceKalluraShipper/pseuds/AdvanceKalluraShipper
Summary: Allura just moved to Alola from the Kanto Region. On her very first day exploring Alola, she gets her first Pokemon and is saved by the guardian of Melemele Island. Alongside the professor's assistant Keith and her rival Hunk, Allura is determined to take Alola by storm!





	Voltron: Ultra Moon

_It was a quiet night in the white building, except for the sound of boots pouring against the floor. A teenage boy approached the elevator, the bag in his arms shaking wildly with fear. He reached the elevator and pushed a button, the elevator shooting up. He found himself in a grassy area, and ran down one of the walkways, only to be greeted by two women in white clothing and two men in the same white on both sides. He backed into the center of the area, the adults grinning in triumph, when the bag shot out a purple light into the night sky..._

_And the boy was gone._

  
_••••_

  
On the outskirts of Melemele Island, one of the four islands of the Alola region, there stood a cozy, humble house. It wasn't new, and although it had been kept tidy, it hadn't been used in a few years. But it was finally put to use by a young sixteen-year-old girl named Allura and her mother, Alina.

They had recently moved from the Kanto Region, where Allura's father, Alfor, was the champion. While Allura couldn't help but miss her father dearly, she was excited to meet his longtime friend, Coran, who was Alola's Professor and a man Allura had not seen since she was a young child.

The night after they moved there, Allura and Alina were standing out on the porch, and Alina smiled at the moonlit sky, her hair waving in the wind.

"What a wonderful night to spend under Alola's calm moon!" She exclaimed with a smile and turned to her daughter. "I just remembered. Professor Coran called me a few minutes ago, and he wants you to meet him in Iki Town. It's up Route One. Isn't your bag in your room?"

"I'll go get it." Allura said, and walked back inside. Her long white hair tumbled down her back in curly waves, and her blue eyes searched the room for her bag as soon as she opened her bedroom door.

She took the pink messenger bag and put it on, finishing her outfit of a golden necklace, a blue blouse, pink skirt, and blue socks and pink sneakers.

She headed back ourside, and waved to her mom, "I'm heading to Iki Town!"

"Be careful!" Her mother called back, and Allura nodded before turning around and heading up the route.

She walked up the hill leading to the route, and sighed when she saw a patch of tall grass that Pokemon commonly hid in blocking the route. She hoped she wouldn't get attacked, and took a step into the grass.

Of course her luck was just the opposite.

As soon as she stepped into the grass, she heard a loud hiss and looked down to see an extremely angry Yungoos running towards her. She took several steps back, and Yungoos jumped out of the grass. The four-legged, beady-eyed, weasel-like Pokemon with brown fur and a yellow pelt hissed again; ready to attack.

Allura was ready to try and turn and run when she heard small padded footsteps behind her. She turned around to see a tan and white owl-like Pokemon with a green leaf bow tie, a black-and-red catlike pokemon with yellow eyes, and a blue sea lion-like Pokemon with a white snout and a round pink nose. They ran up and stopped in front of Allura, and seemed like they were trying to defend her.

The Yungoos tilted his head and seemed to reconsider attacking, and decided to run back into the grass.

"Allura!" She heard a voice behind her, and turned around and saw Coran behind her, waving. She hurried over to him. "Are you alright? I saw you get attacked." He questioned.

"I'm alright now. These Pokémon helped me." Allura said, glancing down at the trio crowing around her feet.

"Looks like you did." He chuckled. "Though I didn't expect that. I would have never thought those three would dash out on their own to help save someone they didn't know! But I'm getting ahead of myself. Welcome to Alola, the Pokémon paradise! That's what I'm supposed to be saying. People and Pokémon live and work together here in Alola. Don't forget that you can go anywhere as long as you've got Pokemon that trust you!"

"Let me introduce the Pokémon that helped you."

The owllike Pokemon stepped forward.

"This is the Grass-type Pokemon Rowlet." Coran said as the Pokémon chittered and turned in a circle.

Next, the catlike Pokemon stepped forward. "And the Fire-type Pokemon Litten." It gave a small jump and called out.

"And the last one is the Water-type Pokemon Popplio." It lifted itself up on its front legs and thumped it's tail against the ground.

"You see, the fact of the matter is that one of these Pokémon will become your first partner." Coran told Allura. And then he looked surprised, as if a thought occurred to her. "Maybe that's why they wanted to save you? Go ahead and choose the one you want to keep as your partner!"

Allura looked in between the Pokémon, her mind racing. When she went to go to Iki Town, she would have never expected to choose her first Pokemon.

But after a few minutes, she had decided.

"I think I'll go with Popplio." She said, and the Pokémon hurried over to her.

"So that's who you want to go with?" Coran asked and Allura nodded, bending down to pick Popplio up, who jumped into her arms. She raised the Pokémon up, and it grinned at her.

"What a team you and Popplio make! Now that you can have Pokemon battles, you're what we call a Pokémon Trainer!" Coran told her. "Here's Popplio's Poke Ball, she should feel nice and cozy in there."

Coran handed the red and white ball to her, and Allura took it. "All right then, Allura, lets head over to Iki Town. Time for you to meet the Island Kahuna!"

"Island Kahuna?" Allura questioned, surprised.

"Truth is that your new partner is a gift from the Kahuna, not me. So let's go show it off and say a proper thank-you to him. It may not be the only gift you get! In case you hadn't heard, the kahunas are all crazy-strong Pokemon Trainers. Be careful about getting into a battle with one!"

Coran and Allura turned around and headed back to the tall-grass patch.

"Iki Town is right up here, so get Popplio in that Poke Ball of yours and head up there."

Allura headed through the tall grass, feeling lucky she wasn't jumped again.

She was almost to the gates of Iki Town when she saw a dark skinned-boy with black hair wearing a yellow shirt, a green sleeveless jacket, dark brown pants and white, black and orange boots, looking to be about a year younger than Allura. He noticed Allura and hurried over to her. "Hey!" He greeted. "You're the other one starting her journey today, aren't you? Which Pokemon are you going to choose? Have you decided?"

At Allura's surprise at the sudden question, the boy grinned. "Oh, yeah! I'm Hunk, and I was going to find Coran so we could pick our Pokemon together."

Allura brought out her Pokeball. "Well, I've already chosen.."

Hunk looked surprised. "Wait, really?"

He looked over at the approaching Coran, "How come, Professor?"

"Sorry about that, Hunk." The redheaded man said. "We had a little accident on the way here, so I ended up letting Allura choose her partner first without you."

"Fair enough." Hunk shrugged. "Well, I'm just glad I could still pick the Pokémon I wanted...Rowlet."

The Grass-Flying type flew over to him, landing in his arms. "I decided ages ago Rowlet was the one I wanted to have an adventure with!"

"Coran, you'll take good care of Litten, right?" Allura asked. "Of course I will, Allura." Coran assured her.

"Alright then, Litten, everybody. Time to get back in your Pokeballs for now."

"Hold on!" Hunk turned to Allura. "Rowlet and I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"Be our opponents in our first ever Pokémon battle together!" Hunk said.

Allura answered with a determined, "Alright, I will!"

"Alright! I'm seriously going to enjoy this!" Hunk grinned, and Rowlet jumped in front of him while Popplio jumped in front of Allura.

And then battle began.

"Poppilo, use Pound!" Allura said. Popplio darted out at Rowlet and hit the Pokémon with it's tail.

"Rowlet, use Leafage!" Hunk said.

"Dodge it!" Allura retorted.

Rowlet summoned leaves and they flew at sharp speed towards Popplio, but Popplio managed to dodge most of them, only a few attacking.

"Water gun!"

It wasn't very effective, but Rowlet was shocked by the icy cold it was sprayed by and while it was trying to dry out Popplio managed to land another Pound.

Soon, the battle was over, and Allura was found victorious, but Hunk didn't seem to be very frustrated. "That was awesome, Allura! You and Popplio are already really in sync! You know, I think that Trainers need to always have battles where both them and their partners have fun, and I could tell Popplio was having a ton of fun!"

"That was amazing, Allura and Hunk!" Coran approached them. "Both of you brought out the best in your partners and showed spectacular moves. Iki Town is right up those stairs, Allura, so let's go!"

"You should totally check out Iki Town!" Hunk told her, running ahead of them and heading into the town.

As Allura and Coran turned into, Coran started talking. "And we're here! This right here is Iki Town!" He looked around. "This town is where everyone comes to thank the guardian Pokemon that watches over Melemele Island- Tapu Koko. Looks like the kahuna's nowhere to be found, though. I guess there must be a problem on the island that needs fixing."

"Yeah, I think it's that something happened in Hau'oli City. One of the Ride Tauros or something. When someone told him, Shiro told me where he was going and headed off."

He turned to Allura, "I'm going to stop by home for a second, I'm going to show my mom Litten!"

He hurried off into the town.

"Hey, I just had an idea, Allura. If you head through the village and up the hill, you can visit the ruins that belong to Tapu Koko. Why don't you go and introduce yourself?"

"That sounds like a great idea, I'll head over there!" Allura exclaimed.

"If you're really lucky, maybe you'll actually get a glimpse of the guardian deity yourself! I'll stick around here and wait to see if the Kahuna, Shiro, comes back."

Allura headed through the town, glancing at the houses and the wooden platform in the middle of the town. She ran through an opening of the trees and found what must have been Mahalo Trail.

Halfway through the trail, she heard someone and looked far ahead to see a boy that looked her age that wore a red jacket, a black shirt and black jeans with white boots. He had black hair, purple eyes and was carrying a white duffel bag. He stopped and patted the bag, which had started shaking. "I know, I know! I'll take you to the ruins." He said. "So please stay in the bag. We could get in trouble if anyone sees you." The boy headed up the trail.

Curiously, Allura finished walking up the trail, hoping to catch the boy, but when she got up there, the blue was running to try and contain the avidly shaking bag. He stopped for a second, and the bag burst open to reveal and small pokemon with a body that was found and cloudlike with two arms and a dark face and yellow eyes.

The Pokémon rushed onto the bridge, where it got shocked by three brown and pink bird Pokemon Spearow rushing towards it and surrounding it.

The boy was about to rush forward for his Pokémon, when he heard Allura behind him. He turned around, looking shocked to see her.

"Who are y-" Allura began, but the boy cut her off. "H-help..." his tone was urgent. "Save Nebby!"

The poor Pokémon was crying as the Spearow descended around it.

"Those Spearow are attacking it! But I'm not a trainer, I can't do anything, so please help me!"

Allura nodded and ran out to the bridge. It shook, and one of the Spearow noticed her. It flew towards her, but a few Water Guns from Popplio made it fly away.

Allura kept heading towards the center of the bridge where 'Nebby' was being attacked. When she got there, she crouched down and covered Nebby. The Spearow started to descend on her, but Nebby started glowing, to Allura's surprise, and let out a strange attack that smashed the part of the bridge they were on to smithereens. Allura started falling, and she heard the boy shout something in surprise, but she closed her eyes and braced for impact on the water...

And suddenly, she wasn't falling anymore. Opening her eyes, she and Nebby were in the arms of a black Pokémon with orange plumage, markings all over it's body, and two yellow shields on both of its arms.

One thought resonated in Allura's mind.

  
_Is this...Tapu Koko?_

The Pokémon flew over the bridge and put Allura down safely with the boy, who was gaping at Tapu Koko in shock.

After that, it called out, and flew up.

Allura stood up with the help of the boy, and Nebby jumped out of her arms and head over to him.

"Nebby, you're okay!" The boy said. "You tried using your power again, didn't you? Oh, Nebby... You know what happened last time you used it. You couldn't move for ages after that. I don't want to see you like that again!"

He sighed and looked down. "No...I shouldn't say that. I'm sorry, Nebby. I know you were trying to save me that time. And I couldn't even help you in return..."

Nebby ventured past the boy and neared something sparkling onto the ground.

It picked it up and handed it to the boy.

"A sparkling...stone?" He murmured. "It feels almost warm somehow..."

He seemed to remember Allura was there and turned around. "Oh, forgive me. I'm grateful to you for helping us out of that dangerous spot."

"Er...who are you?" Allura asked again.

The boy sighed. "I'm...I'm Keith. And I suppose...this stone must belong to you."

Keith handed her the sparkling stone, and Allura put it in her bag, even though she wasn't sure if it was even hers.

"Please..." Keith said. "Don't tell anyone about this...about seeing Nebby... it's- it's a secret, okay?"

He turned to the Pokémon. "Come on. Into the bag, Nebby." It got in dutifully.

Keith was about to turn and leave when he looked back at Allura one more time. "I'm worried we might get attacked again by some wild Pokémon or...or something. I know it's too much for me to ask, but... do you think you walk with us back to town?"

"Of course!" Allura said smiling, and the three headed back to Iki Town.


End file.
